Taang Week '12
by roca dos
Summary: Here's my late attempt at Taang Week!
1. Return

_ETA 02.01.13- Image Art: pc - monkeyfeathers by *Nymre_

**AN: Really, _really_ wanted to write something for Taang Week on tumblr since I wasn't able to participate during Taang Thursdays over on deviantart, but I'm still having trouble putting words together *curses writers block* so these are probably going to be very short. Hope you enjoy anyway! =)**

* * *

**Day 1- Return**

The Southern Air Temple was a lonely place when Aang wasn't around. That was the main reason Toph didn't like being there too long without him. Even the times Momo chose to stay behind with her, the place felt too large, gloomy and empty. Of course, she never told the Avatar she missed him, but it was almost painful how much his absence affected her. Not being able to sense his vibrations anywhere on the temple floor was like not having the air her body needed to survive.

His laughter, her favorite thing about him, she wanted to hear. His breathing at night, soft and even, she wanted to hear that, too. His touch, his hands laced with hers, running through her hair, wrapped around her as they bathed, she wanted to feel them. Toph had been living with Aang so many years, she didn't know how - didn't _want_ to know how - to be without him.

"You should come with me, Toph," he pleaded, tugging on a few stray strands of her hair.

She swatted his hand away.

"Nah, those meetings are boring."

He sighed dramatically and she fought back a smile.

"Then... I won't be long," he promised her, encircling her with his arms. "3 to 4 days at most."

She allowed herself a minute to revel in his embrace, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Then, she stepped back, smirk in place, and said, "Better get going, Twinkletoes. The world's not gonna fix itself."

Four days turned to five, and she grew annoyed. Five to six, and she was starting to get angry. Six to seven, and she was filled with annoyance, anger, but most of all, worry. What could've happened? Where could he be?

Finally, that night, he returned.

Whenever Aang took longer than expected or Toph beat him back to the temple, she made him pay for it. She'd ignore him, wouldn't talk to him, and slept in her own room. But not this time. The young earthbender had been so worried - even a bit frightened - by his long absence. She was so unbelievably _relieved_ he was back that she ran into his arms and held on for a very long time. Oh, she punched him too for making her worry so damn much, but for the rest of the evening, they sat side by side, laughing together, teasing each other, and making up for lost time.


	2. Comfort

**AN: Another short oneshot that has nothing to do with the previous day's theme. Also, this takes place in _The Legend of Korra_ timeline, but with some Taang tweaks! ;)**

* * *

**Day 2- Comfort**

The meetings with the Council were often exhausting, but some days they were just plain brutal. Today happened to be one of the latter and all Aang wanted to do was find Toph and curl up with her under his favorite tree. But aside from the fact that she probably wouldn't let him do that, she was likely down at police headquarters with her metalbending officers.

When he stepped through the doorway, he was surprised to find her home. And she must have sensed how he felt because her smile faded the moment he walked inside.

Cracking her knuckles, she waited until he stood before her to say, "Tell me who needs their butt whooped, Twinkletoes!"

That she was eager to defend him even though he was the Avatar and a grown man instantly turned his mood around. Everyone knew Toph to be guarded with her feelings and emotions, but what only a handful of people knew was how fiercely protective she was of those she loved.

"It's okay," he promised, "What's done is done."

"Oh, no, you don't!" she growled, grabbing the front of his robes to bring them face to face. Lately, when the Council meetings didn't end well, Aang had a tendency to turn quiet, somber and pensive. Toph didn't like it. "You forgetting those promises we made?"

His tiny grin turned to a full-blown smile.

"Never."

The day they cemented their union was one of the happiest of his life. Only he and Toph stood in the large foyer of the Southern Air Temple, near to where Gyatso's statue stood. There they pledged their lives to each other in the ancient tradition of the Air Nomads. There were no betrothal necklaces like the Water Tribe and no engagement bands like the Earth Kingdom, just a simple strip of cloth used to bind their joined hands.

_"Thus two separate lives become one, shared in every way," he had spoken and she'd repeated, "To care for and love, to respect and support, to encourage, listen to and counsel... today, tomorrow, and always."_

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand dismissively, but Aang knew she believed in those words as much as he did. The strip of cloth they used was then cut in half; one piece for him, the other for her. Toph carried hers wherever she went. She might come across as harsh and even uncaring at times, but she was just a big softie inside. Though Aang would never say so outloud. "Anyway," she continued, "That's what I'm doing now, so start talking!"

And he did. Even while she snapped at him to "get to the good part already!" she listened to all he had to say. Just being able to talk to her, knowing how she wasn't into long conversations about feelings, but still endured it because he needed it? How could he not feel a whole lot better?


	3. Shatter

**AN: Follows the ATLA series finale.**

**-Oops, forgot to mention this was inspired by beifong-warriors gifset for Day 3's theme (you can find it under the Taang Week tag on tumblr).-**

* * *

**Day 3- Shatter**

"But why are you leaving?" Aang asked again.

Toph could still _see_ them out on the Jasmine Dragon balcony overlooking Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara. Their arms wrapped around each other, bodies pressed close, lips-

"I just gotta go!" was all she could reply. Just thinking about them...together... A nauseous feeling came over her and settled in the pit of her stomach.

The worst part was that she never even saw it coming. She knew Sweetness cared about Twinkletoes, but not like that. And Toph had hoped his crush on Katara would be something he could move on from, something he could leave behind. _And then what?_ a cruel voice in the back of her head asked. _He'd come flying to you?_ _Ha! Why would he ever pick a small, dirty earthbender who hit him all the time when he could have Sugar Queen, the girl everyone said was beautiful and sweet and kind?_

Toph shook away the painful thoughts plaguing her and turned to face Aang. She had already said goodbye to all her other friends. He was the last one.

"Please don't leave, Toph," Aang said suddenly. "There are so many places we haven't been able to visit yet! Ones I can't wait for you to see!"

She half smirked at him. "I wouldn't be able to _see_ any of 'em anyway."

"Yes, you would," he laughed, "And I know you'll love the Great Divide! And Whaletail Island! And I've never been to Red Sand Island, but I know we'll have a good time there, too!"

He made it sound so fun and _possible..._

But then, she sensed the approaching footsteps of the girl who had helped break her heart without meaning to and Toph knew it wouldn't work. "Maybe another time," she said, grabbing her satchel and heading out the door.

...

Toph made it outside before she felt the sting of tears fighting to get out. But, she wasn't about to cry. At least not until she was out of the city. And it was a good thing, too, because just as she stepped out of the Middle Ring she felt the whoosh of air and then _his_ vibrations.

"What are you doing here, Twinkletoes!"

"I'm here to talk you out of going."

The others had tried too, but her mind was made up.

"I just don't get why you're leaving all of a sudden!" he yelled, frustrated that she wasn't listening to anyone.

"Because I can't stay!" she yelled back. She paused wondering if she should tell him. Why did her stupid emotions have to be what they were? Why couldn't it simply be another crush that faded away? She never felt this way when Sokka kissed Suki. Yeah, it bothered her, but it never hurt _so_ bad. It didn't leave her feeling like he'd hit her so hard, she couldn't even breath... It hurt to even think about!

"Every day I stay here," she began, "I'm gonna have to force myself to like you less and less until...there's nothing left. I don't think I can do that." By the time she finished her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't understand."

She laughed a humorless laugh. "Probably better that way," she muttered and turned to walk away again.

Aang didn't know it could be so hard to see her go. It was the strangest thing, but he had the feeling it had happened before...

"Wait!" he cried, airbending himself closer.

She huffed in irritation. "I knew I shoulda left without saying anything. Just packed my stuff and taken off."

"What? No. That would have been awful! To wake up and find you gone?"

Toph scoffed. "Like you woulda even noticed with your girlfriend there to distract you."

"This is about Katara?" Aang asked, genuinely surprised.

Toph didn't know what had come over her. Katara was like her sister and Toph truly wanted her to be happy. She only wished the waterbender had found someone _else_ to be happy with!

"I gotta go, Twinkletoes. See ya around."

"Toph, wait up!" he called after her, but she kept walking. "Toph...?"

* * *

_This one hurt to write. =(_


	4. Caress

**Day 4- Caress**

When Toph asked Aang to show her where his tattoos began and where they ended, he was a little surprised by her request. Since continuing to travel the world together after the end of the war, their relationship had changed somewhere along the line from friendship into something more. However, aside from that one accidental near kiss a week prior, they had remained strictly friends despite the surging emotions each was experiencing. Basically, they were both hesitant to try anything else.

At first, Aang did as she asked without hesitation, assuming she was simply curious. But when she asked again a few nights later once camp was set up and then the following night as well, he couldn't help wonder why. Still, he undressed down to his trunks as he had the previous three times and showed her.

They both blushed as he led her hands along the blue arrows covering his body. Toph was uncharacteristically careful, gentle almost, as she ran her fingertips over him in a soft caress. There was something very intimate about the act. She kneeled very close to him, his breath hitching in his throat the longer she touched him. Eventually, he ceased needing to guide her hands as she took her time learning the contours of his skin.

His face felt like it was on fire and he was glad she had begun with the arrow on his forehead and traveled away from there so she wouldn't be able to tell. As her fingers continued along his skin, his eyes fell shut. Aang tried to inhale deeply and exhale just as slow to settle the pounding in his chest. But having Toph so close was quite distracting and he seemed unable to focus on anything else but that fact.

"Did it hurt?" she asked. He had to suppress the shudder her breath along his shoulder elicited.

"I'm sure it did, but I can't really remember," he replied, surprised his voice remained steady.

When her fingers reached the four-year-old scar on his back, she frowned a little.

"I don't remember that one either," he said, inadvertently making Toph's frown deepen. The young monk wanted to take back his words, especially knowing how she felt about the entire ordeal.

Two months ago, after she drank a bit too much cactus juice, Toph admitted that the only time she had ever wished to be anything but an earthbender was that day Azula shot lighting at him. Toph had wanted so badly to be an airbender in that moment so she could jump off Appa and fly back to Ba Sing Se to kick the snot out of the crazed Fire Nation princess. Even now, Toph wished things could've gone down differently.

As if sensing her thoughts, Aang tucked a few strands of those stubborn bangs of hers behind her ear. "It was years ago and things are better _now_...right?"

"I guess," she shrugged, not admitting to anything and hiding her feelings away as usual, but her anger began to fade upon hearing the hope laced through his words and she moved to sit closer to him. While she returned to caress the inked chi paths along his forearms and triceps, Aang watched as her cheeks turned bright pink a moment before she leaned in to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah," he smiled shyly and whispered, "Things are _way_ better now."


	5. Sports

**Disclaimer: Forgot to include this before, but in case anyone was wondering, I don't own ATLA. =(**

**AN: Now for a Modern Day Taang! Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Day 5- Sports**

It was their Saturday morning ritual. They would head out to the basketball courts in Kyoshi Park and play a game of one-on-one. Toph always killed him even though Aang was a pretty good athlete and much taller. During the last few games, however, he had shown quite a bit of improvement. Currently he was up by one point and it had come down to the last two free throws.

Toph stood at the line, feet set shoulder width apart, dribbling the ball. "When I make these two, Twinkletoes," she said without looking at him, "You have to get on the Spinning Madness of Doom ride with me, got it?"

Aang laughed. "Fine." What Toph didn't know was that Aang loved roller-coasters, but for some reason when she first met him she assumed he didn't, and every time a new ride opened at their local amusement park her wager involved his having to get on it with her. He didn't bother correcting her false assumption because not only did he get to go on the newest rides often, but the best part was he got to spent the day with Toph. That was another thing. Aang had been secretly head over heels in love with his best friend for the longest time, but after witnessing Toph shoot down everybody that asked her out he decided he couldn't risk losing her friendship and kept his feelings to himself. Until now, that is. "What do I get if you miss both shots?"

"I ain't missing," she replied confidently.

"But say that by some miracle you _do_ miss and I win, what do I get?"

Toph paused to look at him. She had never even considered that possibility. To the day it had never occurred. Three years since they met the first day of High School, one that they had been playing nearly every Saturday, and he had yet to win. To be fair, he had never even picked up a basketball until he met Toph, he was more of a track and field kind of guy.

"Well, what do you want?"

Suddenly, Aang looked nervous.

"If I win," he said, taking a deep breath, "You have to go to the Winter Formal with me."

Toph broke out laughing. "Say that again, Twinkletoes, because it sounded like you said something about the Winter Formal!"

He glanced down at his feet and shifted in place. "I did."

"What?" Her laughter died down.

Aang smiled as casually as possible even though his heart rate had skyrocketed and he tried desperately to make it all sound like a mundane everyday occurance. "Yeah," he chuckled, "You win, I have to get on the new ride with you and if I win, you have to go to the dance with me."

Toph stared at him as if he had suddenly gone bald and flown up into the sky.

"Stop messing around and make your bet!" she ordered.

"I did. Now come on, you got two shot attempts."

She mumbled something under her breath and began dribbling the ball again, but how the hell was she ever going to focus long enough to make two damn free throws after he pulled some crap like that! _Deep breaths, Toph, deep breaths. Don't think about what he said, just make the shot. _She held the ball at chest level, bent her knees, jumped, and released.

Swoosh!

Her first free throw went in. Tie game.

"Nice!" Aang yelled as he ran under the basket to get the ball and bounce passed it to her.

Toph still couldn't believe what he said. What did it mean? Would they go as friends? Or as something _more_?

She had never said anything to anyone, but Toph sorta, kinda had the teeniest, tiniest bit of a crush on Aang. Other guys had asked her out and she always turned them down secretly hoping he might realize she didn't want to go out with anyone else except for him, but he never treated her as anything other than the best friend she was. And now, in a way, he was asking her out, right?

_Focus, Toph! _she reminded herself because she had never been more tempted to throw a game than in that moment. But she wasn't about to miss. Actually, she was kinda embarrassed that she even considered it.

Toph held the ball at chest level, her eyes on the rim. She bent her knees, jumped, and released.

Time slowed to a near halt and it seemed to take years as the ball flew through the air to reach the basket. Both Toph and Aang had the same thoughts: neither wanted her to miss, neither wanted the shot to go in.

Swoosh! Nothing but net.

It went in, she made it. She won the game and the bet and yet why did she feel like she lost something else though?

"Alright, Toph!" And why was he laughing? Was he relieved? "Guess you win today, too!"

Why did he sound so damn happy she won? And why wasn't she happier? She usually loved winning!

"You're in too good a mood for someone who just lost," she snapped, drinking from her water bottle.

He shrugged, a smug smile on his face like he knew something she didn't.

"I did lose today, but that just means we're getting on the Spinning Madness of Doom soon," he explained. "_And_, since the Winter Formal isn't for another two months," he blushed a little, "I have eight more Saturdays to try to win and...get you to go with me."

"Some people just ask, you know?" she muttered, looking in her gym bag for nothing in particular and trying to keep from smiling like an idiot.

"I know," he shrugged, watching while she turned from him to fix her hair up into a slightly less messy ponytail. "But then you would have the option to say no to me and go with someone else," he admitted, pretending to look past her at the cars driving by. "But if I win..."

This unexpected giddy feeling bubbled in her stomach and she couldn't help laughing. "Whatever, Twinkletoes, I'm not losing!"

"We'll see."

"Yeah, we will," she smirked.

He could have just asked and she would've probably said yes, but somehow this way seemed better, something more them.

* * *

_Love it, hate it? Let me know! XD_


	6. Whisper

**AN: This one got kinda smutty. Rated M, just to be on the safe side. You've been warned! ;) Also, they've been together a few years in this.**

* * *

**Day 6- Whisper**

Aang loved the way Toph whispered his name (and his nickname).

When he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to lift her off the ground, it was a a surprised gasp, "_Twinkletoes!_"

When he kissed her neck, she let out a breathy sigh, "Mmm, Twinkletoes..."

When he worked his way down from her lips to stop between her legs, undressing her along the way, she whimpered a quiet, urgent, "_Aang._"

When he brought her down on his lap, easing himself into her, she moaned into his mouth, "Fuck... Twinkles..."

When he could feel her tighten around him, riding waves of pleasure, she panted, "_...Aang_..."

Every whisper different, everyone just for him.


	7. Nap

**AN: Taang Week 2012 complete! Woo! \o/**

* * *

**Day 7- Nap**

The labor had been long and exhausting. For everyone. None more so than Toph.

Once Katara and Suki had cleaned everything up, they were ready to exit the room and give the new family some privacy. At the door they exchanged a smile when they noticed the adoration with which Aang looked at Toph and their newborn baby girl.

Toph's eyes fell shut while she held the sleeping baby securely against her chest. After seventeen hours of labor, Katara wanted to ensure that the stubborn earthbender gave herself enough time to let her body recover. Giving birth was no easy task, even for the Greatest Earthbender in the World, so Katara waved the Avatar over. "Let them both rest," she insisted in a low voice, "I know they look adorable but don't wake them up, okay?"

"I won't," he promised with a smile, but he couldn't wait to see if his daughter had Toph's green eyes or his grey ones.

Suki came up next to them. "I'm surprised, I was sure Toph was going to make it difficult-"

"I can hear you!" Toph yelled at them.

"Shh!" Katara urged, "The baby's _sleeping_. Something _you_ should be doing, too."

With the little girl in her arms, Toph sat up in bed. "I feel fine. I can earthbend all of you to Omashu right now if I wanted to! Bring me some metal, Twinkletoes, so I can show 'em just how fine I am!"

Because Toph started bending everything she could at Aang's head whenever she felt a contraction, Katara thought it would be safer for everyone involved if they had Toph lie down on a bed with a wooden frame in a room where there was no metal.

The waterbending healer stalked over, "You need your rest, so go back to sleep!"

"I wasn't sleeping! Just closing my eyes for a bit, geez. Relax, _mom_."

"Actually, you're the only mom here," Suki pointed out with a laugh.

"Hmm, guess you're right," Toph replied, a hint of a smile ghosting over her lips. She was only twenty-one, but already had set up her metalbending school, was Chief of Police of Republic City, and was married with her first child. Even two years ago she would've never thought she'd settle down and now here she was. All because of Twinkletoes.

He walked over to the bedside, "Can I hold her?" he asked.

"'Course you can, airhead, you helped make her. She's your responsibility too!" she snapped, but there was no need. Everyone, including Toph, knew he was going to be a great father.

When Aang took the baby in his arms, Suki dragged Katara out of the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, gazing in awe at his little girl.

"Who does she look like?" Toph asked, stifling a yawn.

Her skin was pale like Toph's and she had a patch of raven colored curls atop her little head.

"She's beautiful, just like her mama," he replied, leaning over to kiss his wife's temple.

Toph was too tired to swat him off. "You think of any names yet?" she asked instead. She had decided early on to let him choose since she wasn't sure she'd want to go through the whole thing all over again. Another nine months of morning sickness at all hours of the day and then more than half a day of labor pains before being able to deliver the baby? Didn't sound like good times.

"I have a few in mind. You did great, by the way," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, yeah."

Laughing, he kissed her cheek before turning back to admire the tiny person they made together.

They probably wouldn't know for a year or two if their daughter was going to be an airbender, earthbender, or nonbender and he was hoping her eyes would give him a clue, but she had yet to open them wide. There was no rush though, he could wait.

Toph leaned her head on his shoulder. "Think I need a nap, Twinklestoes..." she mumbled. "But don't tell Sweetness I took one, got it?"

Chuckling softly, Aang settled the baby in the crook of his left arm and wrapped his right around Toph. When he leaned back onto the pillows on the bed, Toph was already snoring lightly. The Avatar glanced from his sleeping wife to his sleeping daughter and tears filled his eyes. He never imagined he could be so happy.

* * *

_There really needs to be more fluffy Taang in the world! They're just SO CUTE together! XD _

_Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought and if there was any particular day you liked most! Hopefully next Taang Week I'll be on time! __;) _


End file.
